


Baby Snowflake

by orphan_account



Series: The Ageplay Adventures of One Direction [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ageplay, Daddies!Zouis, M/M, Middle!Niall, Non-Sexual Ageplay, Oldest!Harry, Snow, Youngest!Liam, it's non-sexual ok, it's supposed to be niall centric but really it's all three centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys get ready to go out and play in the snow and Niall has some concerns.</p><p>[Day 4 of The 31 Day Writing Challenge!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote more ageplay like I said I would, wow! I hope this was okay, it's late and i need to go to bed haha  
> Pleas kudo, bookmark and comment if you please! :D

When Zayn woke up that morning to the excited squeals of his babies, he knew he’d be in for an interesting day.

The previous night, after everyone had gone to bed, it had apparently snowed pretty heavy, and the next morning, it was still going lightly. Louis had already gotten up by the time Zayn dragged his half-awake body out of bed and made his way to the source of the noise, which was the dining room.

“Baba! It’s snowing outside! It’s really white and pretty and looks soft!” Harry, his oldest, squeaked, turning from his spot by the window as he came in the room.

Zayn noticed that Liam and Niall were also peering out of the window with Harry, excited looks on their faces. He chuckled and went over to join them in their wonder at the snow, answering the odd question here and there from Harry and Niall. Soon enough, Louis made an entrance into the room, plates of breakfast in hand.

“Morning, Zayn. I guess you saw how happy our babies are for the snow today?” Louis hummed, putting the plates down at their appointed spots at the table, watching as Niall and Harry went over to their seats and began to eat.

“I did. I bet they can’t wait to go out and play in it once they finish up their breakfast!” Zayn replied, carry Liam over to his highchair, placing him gently in it and then sitting in the chair next to him.

“We’re going outside in the snow? Are we gonna make snowmen and snow angels and have a snowball fight? I love snowball fights!” Harry asked, growing enthusiastic as he heard the news.

Louis nodded from across the table as he cleaned up some oatmeal Niall had let dribble from his bowl and onto the table. Harry cheered, bouncing in his seat happily. Liam giggled at his older brother’s cheer, getting some of his breakfast on his chin. Niall clapped his hands and hummed his excitement from his full mouth.

Zayn smiled from his seat as he helped Liam eat his breakfast, who gladly took the mashed fruits even though he made a mess with it. He was always happy to see his babies in a good mood this early in the day, he knew that sometimes if Harry was in a cranky mood when he woke up, it usually didn’t end well for either him or Louis and Zayn. It was generally the same with the other two.

Soon enough, everyone was done with their breakfast, and Louis herded Niall and Harry to their room, letting Zayn get Liam ready for the cold outdoors by himself. Zayn noticed that Liam still seemed sleepy, so he lifted Liam out of his highchair and held him close. “How about, if you’re still feeling sleepy, that we just stick to making snow angels outside?” He whispered to his baby, who mumbled something unintelligible back to him.

Zayn accepted that and made his way down the hall to Liam’s room, which was decorated with various animal-related things. He sat Liam down on the large Toy Story mat on the floor and went over to the closet, trying to find his snow clothes. It didn’t take him long before he found the black and blue water-proof material.

Meanwhile in the other bedroom, Harry was running around completely naked, yelling about how wonderful and great snow was while Louis chased after him with his snow clothes. Niall just sat on his bed, already dressed in his green and blue snow clothes, quietly playing with his stuffed penguin, George.

“Do you like snow, George?” Niall whispered to his stuffie, holding it up in front of his face, letting it answer in his head that he did not know what snow was. “That can’t be, penguins live in the snow…well most do I think, that’s what Daddy Lou said.”

Around this time, Louis had Harry caught and in a gentle headlock. Harry was giggling madly and begging Louis to let him go. He eventually agreed to get dressed in his snow clothes and was let go, where he sat down on the play-mat which had some scene from “The Land Before Time”.

Louis go down onto the floor with Harry, who was now laying down on his back and nibbling on his thumb, looking up at him. “You shouldn’t be biting your pretty fingers, Harry.” Louis murmured, fishing a yellow pacifier from his pocket and slipping it in Harry’s mouth, making sure he began to suck before continuing.

As Louis went through the process of getting him in his pull-up and in his clothes, Harry slowly fell asleep, probably exhausted from his running around only minutes before. When Louis got Harry’s jacket on over his sweater, he felt a pull at his shirt. He turned around to see Niall looking at him with sad, puppy-dog eyes.

“What’s up, Nialler?” Louis asked gently, letting Harry lay on the floor and turning his attention to Niall, who took his chance to crawl into Louis’ lap.

“What if there’s a big snow monster outside, Daddy?” Niall whimper, holding George who he had brought along close to his chest as he leaned into Louis.

“If there is a big, huge snow thing outside, Daddy and Baba will make sure he goes away so you and your brothers can play outside. And I’m sure Harry could make doubly sure they’re gone.” Louis replied, running his hand through Niall’s hair as the Irish boy thought over his answer.

Finally, Niall looked up at Louis with wide eyes. “Okay Daddy. But where’s Baba?”

“He’s probably still getting Liam ready, Liam might be sleepy and that takes awhile sometimes if Li-Li’s sleepy.”

The door to the bedroom opened, and Zayn poked his head in, looking around until he caught sight with his boyfriends sitting on the floor. “Everything okay here? I’m ready to go out whenever you all are.” He said as he came in with Liam, who was sucking hard and fast at a red and white pacifier as he held onto Zayn.

“Yeah, just telling our baby snowflake here that we’d fight off any snow monsters if they were outside.” Louis said, getting up off of the floor, Niall following suit.

Zayn nodded, and let Niall walk over and hug him tight, trying not to squish Liam. Louis went over and gently shook Harry awake from his cat nap on the floor.

“We going out to play in the snow now, Daddy?” Harry mumbled as he sat up on the floor, looking around with unfocused green eyes.

“Yeah, we’re gonna go out and play in the snow, lovebug.”

“Yay! Snow!”

Harry woke up quickly running past Zayn and out of the room, not really heeding when Zayn warned him not to run around the house. Louis followed him out of the room to go tell him not to go it again.

“I wanna make snow angels, Baba.” Niall whispered into Zayn’s shoulder as they stood there in the bedroom.

“Of course, baby snowflake. I was just thinking of letting Liam try doing some, if he’s awake enough.”

“I bet Li-Li’s gonna make pretty snowflakes.”

Zayn nodded his agreement and lead a now smiling Niall out of the room and to the backyard, where they spent most of the day playing out in the snow, having much fun outside.

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm open for one-shot requests if that's your diddly-do-da)


End file.
